


What's The Wifi Password? [Various x Reader]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune!Stiles, Other, Pre-Nogitsune, Pre-Nogitsune!Stiles, YouTube, YouTuber/Reader - Freeform, aot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots of the same scenario. [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You groaned and turned onto your other side, pulling the blankets back up to your shoulder. _Another sleepless night_. You shut your eyes tightly, trying to think up a story in your head to distract you from the aching need to sleep. It wasn’t easy; luckily, though, you were finally able to come up with something and get some proper rest, but there was _something_ that woke you up.

  
__________________________________________________________________  
   
It was about two in the morning the first time you woke up. Some shuffling sounds could be heard from outside your bedroom. You weren’t entirely sure what the hell it was, but it was annoying. Either way, being the groggy, tired person you were, didn’t bother with it and went back to sleep.  
        

The second time you woke up, your door was wide open. You sat up and glared at the inanimate object, debating whether or not it was worth the effort to get up and close it. You flung your head back and groaned. _This is a load of bullshit, who the shit left my door open?_ You thought.  
        

You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Shakingly, and tiredly, walking over to the door, you leaned forward on your toes to softly close it with your fingertips.  
        

Turning back, walking back to your bed, you kicked random things sprawled out on the floor out of the way. You flopped face first onto the soft mattress, not bothering with the blankets, falling asleep almost immediately.  
        

The third time you woke up, boy, were you in for a surprise. You were lying on your back when you opened your eyes to see something looming over you. They shuffled a bit, moving a bit closer to your face, not close enough to let you see who they were, and whispered, “What’s the wifi password?”  
         

You screamed and punched them in the face. They fell back and held their nose, mostly in shock. Scooting up and leaning back on your headboard, you stared at your hand in amazement. “So that’s what punching someone feels like…” you whispered, looking back up at your pained and possibly bleeding intruder.  
         

“Oww…” the person who was hovering over you whined.  
         

You squinted in the darkness of your room to get a better look at the stranger in front of you. To your surprise, you saw…


	2. Jean x Reader [What's The Wifi Password? - One]

… Jean.

 

You blinked a couple of times, trying to process what you were seeing.     

Being that you were staring at him, he was bound to notice you. “What?” He said, removing his hand from his now bleeding nose. You jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. Pointing a finger at him, you stammered out, “How the hell…? How is thi—," before exclaiming, "shit, you’re bleeding!” You got up from your bed, getting tangled up in your blankets, and fell face first on the carpet floor before quickly getting up and running into your bathroom, grabbing a whole box of tissues. You ran back out and held them out to Jean.

“Sorry about punching you earlier,” you mumbled.

Jean hesitantly took the box from your outstretched hands, plucking a few of the soft tissues and sticking them up his nose. You awkwardly stood there, looking around your room, waiting for him to finish with the tissues.

“Oi,” you heard him say after awhile. You looked back at him, hands folded in front of you.       

“Hmm?” He held the box out to you, which you took.        

“What should I do with these?” He asked, motioning to the pile of used tissues.      

“Oh.” You ran back into the bathroom, placing the tissues on the counter next to the sink. You got on your knees and opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a plastic bag and closed the compartment. You stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

You bent down and were about to pick up the bloody tissues when Jean got down and scooped them up, dumping them into the plastic bag for you. “Oh, thanks. Wait a second…”     

“What?”     

“Earlier, you asked what the wifi password was.”        

“Oh, yeah,” Jean turned a bit and shuffled around looking for something. He turned back to face you and held up a phone. You stared at the phone for a couple of seconds.

“You… have a phone?”        

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’.        

You leaned on your bed, taking the phone from his hands and examining it. “Hmmm… an _iPhone_?”        

“Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?”        

You looked up at him, the phone slipping a bit in your hand. “Because you’re…” He cut you off. “Right, ‘cause I’m a fictional character.”        

“Yeah, exactly, and you’re in my room because…?”        

“Well, because I know of your obsession with me.”        

“Shut up!” You whacked his wrist with your free hand. He laughed while you continued to hit him while blushing.        

“Alright, alright!” You huffed and stopped hitting him, putting the phone down on the bed.        

”That was uncalled for…” You mumbled, pouting slightly. He grinned cheekily.        

You crossed your arms over your chest. “How did you know about my so-called ‘obsession,' plus that wasn't really an answer.”        

“I looked at your computer, also because I've been in this world for awhile.”        

“Eh?” You looked over at your brightly lit computer, and then looked back to Jean.       

Dropping the bag of bloody tissues, you whacked him lightly a few times for looking at your computer before he caught your arms, turning you around and pushing you down onto your bed, pinning your wrists to your sides. You struggled to free your hands from his grip, but to no avail.       

“Ugh, get off, dammit!” You groaned, using your feet in an attempt to shove him off.        

“No way!” He laughed.      

Suddenly, you heard footsteps coming toward your room. You froze. _Oh no_ …      

You managed to free your hands and tried to push Jean under your bed. “ _Hide!_ ” You whispered. He didn’t argue and did what you said. You opened the dresser next to your bed, tossing Jean's phone in it, and quickly hid under your covers.      

You heard someone opening your door and walking in. You discreetly peeked your head above your blankets, watching the lamp on your dresser being flicked on, and you saw your mom with an 'I am not amused' expression.       

“Why are you still awake?” She grumbled. You sheepishly giggled while hiding under the covers.      

“Because~!” You said in a sing-song voice, grinning madly.   

Your mom sighed tiredly before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. You sighed as well before letting out a concealed squeal. You heard Jean mutter “What the _hell_ was that…?” from under the bed. You laughed quietly and got up, wrapping a blanket around you like Sherlock in _A Scandal in Belgravia_.   

“You can come out now, Jean.” Jean crawled out and stood up. You stared at each other for a few awkward minutes, neither of you knowing what to say.  

“Sleeping arrangements,” you said, breaking the silence.      

“What?”      

“Sleeping arrangements.”        

“I still don’t understand.”       

“Ugh, you know that thing that people do at night. I need sleep, you know. I _do_ have school tomorrow,” you said exasperatedly.      

“School?”      

“Yes, school. I can lock my door so no one will come in and see you and we can sleep; in different spots, of course. There is no way I am sharing my bed with you.”      

“What, afraid I’ll do something?”      

“No. One; I like my personal space, and I’ll end up kicking you at some point in the night, and two; you probably have fleas.”    

“I do not have fleas!"     

“You sure about that?”     

“Shut up or I’ll _kiss_ you.”   

“What kind of threat is that?”    

“It just is.”      

“Okay…” you shifted from foot to foot, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.     

“So where am I supposed to sleep?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   

“Anywhere besides my bed.”     

Jean sighed and looked around the room. There was a couch beside the only window in the room, and that was it. It was either the couch or the floor. Jean huffed and looked back at you. “Can’t I just sleep in your bed?”    

“Hell no.”   

“ _Please_?”       

“No.”      

“Let me sleep in your bed or I’ll kiss you.”

“What difference does it make; and you can’t use the same threat twice, dude.”        

“I know that you’ll hate it so it still works.”        

You glared at him. “How the hell would you know that?”        

Jean rubbed the back of his neck. “I guessed?”        

“That’s kind of creepy.”        

“I know.”        

You took a deep breath and looked away. “Fine, you can sleep in my bed, but don’t you _dare_ try anything." Jean held his hands up in defense.   

“Alright, I won’t, no promises, though,” he said, muttering the last part to himself, but you still heard it. A small part of you _did_ want him to try something. It’s not every day your favorite character shows up at two in the morning asking for the wifi password.        

You rubbed your eyes and yawned, suddenly realizing just how tired you were. You slowly walked over to your door and locked it, moving back to the bed soon after. Jean walked over to you and stole the blanket wrapped around you, wrapping it around himself. You glared at him and stood by the side of your bed, plopping down on it, waiting for him as he picked up the plastic bag of tissues and moved it into the bathroom.        

Eventually, he joined you on the bed, and you both laid down, saying goodnight to each other and slowly falling into a deep sleep until the sun rose.


	3. Markiplier x Reader [What's The Wifi Password? - Two]

… Markiplier.  
 

You cocked your head to the side, squinting like Castiel.

“In a way, I did,” you stated sarcastically. “You were, in fact, hovering over me in my room and woke me up.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“Also, what the hell is _Markiplier_ doing in my fucking room?”

“I, uh, have no idea.”

You stared at him, narrowing your eyes until they were only slits, tilting your head up a bit to see him better.

Suddenly, a spark of light flashed through the gloomy night sky, startling you, and apparently the famous YouTuber sitting at the other end of your bed.

You looked at your window, mentally contemplating whether it’s worth it to get up and sit next to the window or not. You did enjoy storms at the best of times.

Deciding to ignore Mark and give in to the mental battle, you turn to let your legs dangle off the side of your bed, hopping off onto the floor of your room, walking over to the single window on the West wall and looking out.

“Do you like storms?” You heard Mark ask from behind you.

“Sometimes, not always,” you said, shrugging slightly. You didn’t bother to turn and look at him as you spoke. He hummed in reply.

You sighed and closed the curtains, blocking the lightning from flashing through the thick glass of the window. You turned back to Mark, as you decided it’d be lame to call him by his YouTube title, and went back to your bed, not making any conversation with him at all.

“So, uh…” he tried to speak, but you shushed him.

You sat on your bed huddled up, waiting for any sounds of thunder. After about a minute, you heard the crackle that shook the ground, nodding your head and turning your attention to Mark.

“You can talk now,” you said.

“What is there to say?”

“You could try to explain how you got in here.”

He chuckled a little nervously, “I honestly don’t know.”

You gave him an 'I am not amused' expression, eyes half-lidded as you looked up at him.

“Fine,” you said, getting off your bed again, heading to the closet and pulling out a pillow and blanket, tossing them on the floor next to your bed.

“You can sleep on the carpet,” you said. You felt guilty for forcing him to sleep on the ground, but it’s not like you had a choice. It’s either the floor or the uncomfortable couch downstairs, which is a lot less comfortable than the floor.

But Mark didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed a little excited.

Okay, he _literally_ just shouted, “Sleepover!” and fell off the bed.

You slapped a hand over your mouth to conceal your laughter.

“Ohhh, so you can laugh,” he said, turning onto his side facing you, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Yes, I can laugh, now be quiet, you might wake someone up,” you waved your other hand then crawled into your bed. Closing your eyes and drawling out a, “’Night,” to Mark, he replied with slightly more enthusiasm than you then he closed his eyes as well.


	4. Cryaotic x Reader [What's The Wifi Password? - Three]

… Cryaotic?

  
 

“ _Holy shit!_ ” You shouted, looking at Cry incredulously.

You could tell he was looking at you when he said, “What?”

“You’re Cry, aren’t you? The mask,” You said, shocked, pointing at his white poker face mask.

“Oh, yeah, I guess it was pretty obvious, huh?” He lightly touched the mask that covered most of his face.

You gave him a 'no shit' look, glaring lightly. Cry chuckled lowly, putting his hands up in defense in case you hit him again, although you weren’t necessarily planning too.

“How the _fuck_ did you get in here?” you whisper-yelled, crawling closer to him.

Cry shrugged, “Dunno, I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Wow, that—that helps, thanks,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

An awkward silence fell between the two of you.

“So, uh, nice weather out, huh?”

“It’s night, jackass.”

“Fair enough.”

Back to silence. Neither of you made an effort to make the situation less awkward.

“Fuck this,” you rolled off your bed and left the room, only to come back a minute later with a bag of [favorite snack], tossing one at Cry’s head. He jumped, twisting around to pick up and analyze the small package.

“Oh, sweet,” He said, ripping open the plastic bag and immediately started eating.

You stared at the back of his head for a second from the door before shaking your head and heading back to your bed and sitting down, nibbling on your midnight (or two in the morning) snack.

“Thanks,” he said, putting the small package down in his lap, looking at you.

You peeked up at him through your eyelashes, shrugged, then looked back down.

“What’s your name?” Cry asked.

“[Name], why?”

“Should know the name of the person who tossed a snack at my head, don’t you think?”

“I guess.”

More silence.

“So what should we do now?” Cry asked. _What is it with this man and asking so many damn questions?_

“Well, I’m not all that tired anymore since you woke me up.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he paused, “but seriously, what _is_ the wifi password?”

“None of your business, Cry.”

“Okay.”


	5. Stiles Stilinski x Reader [What's The Wifi Password? - Four]

... Stiles.

 

"Jesus Christ, Stiles!" You yelled, leaning over to your nightstand and switching on your lamp to see the pale boy more clearly. He looked down at his hands, ashamed at having woken and scared you.

"Sorry, I just--- I didn't know who else to turn too," speaking very quietly, he avoided your now-sympathetic gaze.

"Oh Stiles, is it the nightmares?" He nodded. "Come here." Standing up on your knees, you tugged on Stiles's shirt, pulling him down to sit on the bed next to you. You pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back to calm his silent crying.

After a few minutes, you lightly pushed him away, rubbing your thumb across his tear-stained cheeks. Smiling softly at him, you kissed his forehead and said, "Are you okay now?"

He nodded again, sniffling a bit. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to you. Giving him a questioning look, taking it from his cold hands. "I was serious; I _do need_ the wifi password."

You laughed, unlocking his phone with ease and typing in the password. "You are so weird, Stiles, but that's why I love you."

Stiles took the phone back and put it in his pocket. "You love me?" He asked, peeking at your smiling face through his messy hair.

Fixing his hair, you replied, "Of course I do. If I didn't, I would've kicked you out of this house by now."

"Would it be bad if I said I love you too?"

"Of course not. In fact, that's exactly what I want to hear," moving your hands from Stiles's hair and placing them on his rosy cheeks, you continued, "Do you want to stay here? We can call your dad in the morning."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," he smacked his fist into his hand, a habit he had gotten into when he was nervous or fidgety.

"Good," getting up, you pulled a nightshirt and a pair of sweats he left here out of your draw and handed it to Stiles, seeing as he was wearing regular clothes. He must've changed before coming here. "You can get dressed in my bathroom."

Nodding once more, he took the clothes and went into your bathroom to change. Emerging a few minutes later, wearing the clothes you gave him, he joined you on your bed. You were already sat near the headboard, waiting for him.

He crawled onto the bed and laid his head on top of your legs, closing his eyes as you ran your hands through his hair to help lull him to sleep.

"Thanks, [Name]," he said breathily, slipping into a blissful sleep a little after he spoke.

You smiled, leaning against the headboard and closing your eyes. "Anything for you, Stiles."


End file.
